


Salve

by CatchyJingle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyJingle/pseuds/CatchyJingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes love isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salve

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for mention of the Hale fire and implied past dubcon.

 

Stiles isn't stupid. He knows that the hurt under Derek's skin takes more than love to heal.

It takes more than clasped hands and soft kisses, and the sweetest smiles he can give won't smooth away the scars caused by fire and clawed hands and scheming fingers. Stiles know this, and so he doesn't push, even though it goes against his very nature not to.

Derek has his own nature, and it's to scowl and to brood, and that Stiles can help. Stiles can take away his hard expression with his hands on stubbled cheeks and a smile on his lips.

"Why so sour?"

And Derek will try to look irritated, but his mouth will pull up as though he can't help it.

Stiles can roll over in bed to press his face into Derek's neck and murmer "I love you," and it's not enough, it won't take away all the death and the grief and the hatred but it will earn him a look that is heartbreakingly tender and a soft murmer against his forehead, and whatever can soothe them to sleep is enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as friskiestwerefox


End file.
